


Dress Shopping

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-08
Updated: 2005-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "A, no one cares what he thinks and he is used to that.  B, he adores you."





	Dress Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Dress Shopping**

**by: Montiese**

**Character(s):** CJ, Nancy  
**Category(s):** Humor, General  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** "A, no one cares what he thinks and he is used to that. B, he adores you."  


"How is this one?" 

CJ twirled in the red dress with spaghetti straps. The split was high, exposing plenty of her thigh. It also had a red wrap, and CJ loved wraps. 

"I think you look sexy." Nancy McNally replied, crossing her leg in the uncomfortable chair. 

"Nance! You said that about the past three dresses." 

"You asked, I answered. What more do you want from me?" 

"OK. Which is better...this or the black?" 

"Actually, I liked the blue one the best. Perhaps you should try it on again." 

CJ pursed her lips. 

"You are enjoying this too much." She said. 

"I had a long morning; I deserve this entertainment. Try on the blue again." 

"OK. Only for you Nancy." 

"I'm touched." 

CJ went back into the dressing room. She took off the red dress and put on the blue one. It was sequined with no back. CJ did like it...it brought out her eyes. She walked out into the waiting area. 

"Perfect." Nancy gave the OK sign. "Hell, buy the red one too." 

"Leo will be happy to know that you approve of spending a lot of his money." 

"I have a feeling he will find it to be worth every dime." Nancy replied. 

"Yeah. Probably." 

CJ went back into the dressing room, emerging in her work outfit. She and Nancy walked to the register with the dresses. 

"What are you wearing to this shindig Nance?" CJ asked. 

"I am dusting off the all purpose black dress. I was thinking of the gold but..." 

"You had it on that night." CJ finished. 

"Exactly. No one wants to drudge up memories of Rosslyn on a happy occasion. Black is slimming anyway." 

"Shut up." CJ put the dresses on the counter. "You're perfect. I wish I had breasts." 

The young girl at the register looked at them, trying to hide her smile. The women laughed. 

"You bringing a date?" CJ asked, grabbing the platinum Amex from her Coach bag. 

"Do I ever? Please stop Claudia Jean." 

"What? I liked Carolyn." 

"I have a policy...never date anyone who talks about their job more than I talk about mine. Do you know someone?" 

"$1100, Mrs. McGarry." The cashier said. 

CJ handed her the card. 

"I know a few people, but I don't know if they're your type." 

"Cute?" Nancy asked. 

"I think most of the women I know are cute." CJ replied. 

She signed the receipt and stuffed it and the card in her bag. 

"Give me some names." Nancy said in that all-business voice as they waited for the dresses to be wrapped. 

"Susan Carlisle at OEOB." 

"She's blonde CJ." 

"Oh for Pete's sake. Janet Statler from the WLC." 

"She is not my type. I don't like raging feminists." Nancy said. 

"Everyone at the WLC is not a raging feminist." 

"No, but Janet is. Next please." 

"Lauren Pierdon from CNN. We used to work together at a PR firm in Manhattan. She was at my wedding." 

"If she is so great, why is she still single?" Nancy asked as CJ grabbed the dresses. 

"You are incorrigible Nancy. You're single." 

"I work too damn much, that's why. Tell me about her." 

"She is smart, funny, been out of a long term relationship for almost two years. She is your type Nancy...wacky brunette with a wicked jaw. What's with you sabotaging things lately?" 

"Not true. I am just dissatisfied with the current market. I am willing to meet Lauren but I make no promises." 

"I will call her and have you two over for dinner soon." CJ said. 

CJ's two agents opened the doors of Union Square and they were flanked by two more National Security agents once outside. 

"Yeah. Leo will be very happy to have Love Connection taking place at his dining room table." Nancy said. 

"A, no one cares what he thinks and he is used to that. B, he adores you." 

Nancy took a good look at the Press Secretary. 

"Being married to you must be a challenge." 

"Yeah." She laughed as they approached the Lincoln. "I shut him up with really kinky sex." 

"You are an unmitigated tease woman, I swear." 

CJ laughed again. She handed the dresses to Lewis, who put them in the trunk. Then he held the door for the women. 

"You said she was pretty." Nancy said. "What does she look like?" 

"She has brown hair and blue eyes I think. She is tall and sturdy; used to be an equestrian in college. I think you two will get along...military history is her hobby." 

"You're lying." 

"No really. Get her drunk and she will rant all night about stratagem in the attack on Poland in 1939. She also has a freakish ability to name royalty all over the world. You will love her. Let's hit Diary Queen for shakes." 

"OK." 

CJ tapped on the partition, pushing it down. 

"Lewis, swing by Dairy Queen and get a large chocolate and a large coffee shake." 

"Sure Mrs. McGarry." 

"How did you know I wanted coffee?" Nancy asked. 

CJ leaned back and looked at her. 

"How long have we known each other? If I know what kind of women you like, it pretty much goes without saying that I know your favorite shake flavor." 

"It does now. You don't miss a thing do you?" 

"Not really." 

"Damn you Claudia Jean." 

"Get over it." 

"Hey, I am not one of those lesbians who believe we can bring heterosexuals over to our side. Still, I deserve a chance to try on you." 

CJ smiled as the car stopped at Dairy Queen. 

"Run it by the Chief of Staff. I bet you if you let him watch, he will give me away. You really think the blue is better than the red?" 

"Yeah. You're going to turn every head in the room, like you always do." Nancy replied. 

"I am not allowed to upstage the First Lady...this is her party." 

"Don't worry. Abbey Bartlet appreciates a beautiful woman when she sees one, believe me." 

Milkshakes came through the partition. CJ thanked him, closing the driver off from the conversation. 

"Should I ask you what you're talking about?" CJ asked. 

"Sorry, I don't think you are codeword cleared. It's a matter of national security." 

"Well, it seems as if I have missed a few things." 

Nancy looked at her, winked and smiled as they pulled up to 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. 


End file.
